Dreams and Annoyed Roommates
by VampyVIII
Summary: Sick and sleepless of James and Kendall's dreams vocal and vivid dreams, Carlos and Logan take matters into their own hands. Kames, Cargan  slight . Oneshot.


Dreams and Annoyed Roommates

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Big Time Rush, cuz the show would not be PG or straight, but sadly it is PG and straight, still love it though. So don't sue, cuz I already established I do not own Big Time Rush or am in any way associated with the boys :/ (wish I was), but seriously who ever is reading this knows I don't own it.

Pairings: James/ Kendall Carlos/Logan (slight)

Darkness. It covered every inch of apartment 2J, making it impossible for Carlos to tiptoe out of his and Kendall's room, without tripping or bumping into something and making any sounds. The last thing you want to do in the middle of the night is wake up Mama K. She got like a hungry lioness when they interrupted her sleep in the morning, but you do not want to imagine waking her up in the middle of the night. Scary was an understatement, freeze, piss your pants, and pass out from shock and humiliations now those are the words you're looking for.

He squinted his eyes trying to make out the pattern of the living room, to make sure it was clear, but the darkness was too thick. Sometimes he wished he could evolve into a higher species, like Predator, life would be much simpler, but life was a bitch so no chances of that happening. Taking small steps he slowly made his way to what he presumed was the couch. He patted it, threw his pillow on it and sat down. The second he did that, he could tell something was off.

"Since, when is the couch lumpy?"

"Since, you aren't sitting on the couch."

He was about to let out a loud shriek when he felt a pair of hands cover his mouth. Logan had been sleeping on the couch but woke up due to some amount of weight smashing his lungs.

"Would you calm down? You're gonna wake up The Kraken! And I am not taking the hit for you this time" Logan said in between gritted teeth, letting go of Carlos and glaring to where he thought Carlo's face was.

"Oh, yeah? Well next time don't give me a freaking heart attack ya' idiot!" he protested back while glaring as well. "I thought it was the couch for a sec…."

"Inanimate objects don't talk, Carlos."

"Yeah well it's late and I don't use logic after 12am."

"You use logic?" he smirked at the young Latino.

"Fuck you."

"You gotta buy me dinner at least."

"I don't remember buying dinner the other times we fucked."

"Right… So can't sleep?"

"Who the hell can sleep with Kendall's constant whimpering and moaning? It's like…like…argh! It's driving me nuts!"

"I know. James passed the grunting part, but as soon as he started talking I ran out. Seriously, those two need to shag and get it over with. I want to be able to sleep for more than 3 hours straight."

"_Ooh James harder! Fuck me so hard I can feel you for a week!" _Carlos imitated Kendall.

"_God Kendall you're so tight! You feel so hot inside!" _Logan kept up the game and imitated James.

"_James I want you in me!" __*_¿_A QUIEN CARAJO LE IMPORTA! _QUIERO DORMIR!"

*Who the fuck cares! I want to sleep.*

"I know! Like, who the fuck cares?"

"Dude. We have got to stop this."

"Yeah and how do you suppose we do that Speedy Gonzalez!"

"I don't know! You're the smart one…you think of something."

Logan looked around the dark room as if there was a light that would give him an answer to their dilemma. He scratched his chin and the back of his neck, and suddenly it hit him.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow. We'll need baby monitors, and you leaving your room."

"Why do I have to leave the room?"

"Well if you want to stay and let your eyes and yourself be permanently scarred for life, the go ahead, stay in the room and watch the show."

"Oh…no thanks."

"Then listen to me and keep quiet."

"You're bossy…"

"And you love it."

"Yeah…so…wanna make out?"

"Like you have to ask."

James was lying soundless on his bed. He couldn't sleep without his dreams being taken over by a hot sweaty Kendall panting and moaning under him. Screaming and begging for more as he entered his tight pink hole. Gods he got hard just thinking of it.

Shaking his head he turned around and tugged himself some more onto the bed, as if trying to block the naughty images in his mind. Not wanting to wake up with wet sheets in the morning. He closed his eyes hard and tried to relax.

In a few seconds he relaxed his eyes and was nodding off to sleep. But something woke him. Something made his eyes pop wide open.

Panting… Moaning? Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he fell asleep really fast and was already having another Kendall dream. No... Something was off. It sounded too real to be a dream. It sounded too close to be his subconscious. Hell, it sounded in the room.

Turning around and climbing out of bed he stood still and waited for the noise again. His eyes scanned the room and noticed that Logan wasn't in his bed, but didn't pay much attention. He knew the shorter boy was sick of hearing him, and slept some nights on the couch.

There it was again. He wasn't asleep, and he was not imagining it. Searching in the room for the noise he saw a red light blinking in a corner of his bed. Walking towards it, he saw a baby monitor.

"A baby monitor? What the hell's going on?"

Taking the electronic device in his hands he inspected it and turned the volume up a little.

"James… James…OH FUCK! JAMES! More…don't stop…harder…YES! Oh GOD YES!"

His eyes were wide and alert. His body was frozen in shock. He knew that voice. He knew that voice. HE KNEW THAT FUCKING VOICE! Kendall. Kendall was moaning on the other end of this baby monitor. Moaning. Begging. For him.

Throwing the monitor on his bed, he ran off towards the door, remembering Mrs. Knight he stopped and marched out of the room heading straight for blonde's door. Twisting the door knob slowly and closing it with the same patience, not wanting to make a sound so the other wouldn't wake up. He froze remembering that the blonde wasn't alone and checked to see if Carlo's was awake. Kendall sounded loud through the monitor; there was no way the shortest member of Big Time Rush could've slept through that. Glancing around he saw Carlos' bed was empty…like Logan's. Smiling he shook his head. He'd have to thank them for this tomorrow.

Kendall's figure could be made out from the sheets, whimpering and thrashing in his sleep. James sat down on the edge of the bed, observing what happened next.

"James, I need you so bad." The blonde whispered in his sleep, making the tall brunette smirk. He leaned down close to Kendall's ear.

"How bad?" He whispered back and gave the blonde's ear a lick.

Kendall shuddered at the touch and exposed his neck. "Bad."

"Good." The tall brunette grinned and sucked on the exposed flesh, licking and biting, making sure to leave a mark. His mark. Kendall was gonna be his.

Kendall's eyes shot opened at the sudden surge of pleasure washing over him. His eyes falling on the too familiar sight of tall, brunette and tanned. He gasped on the recognition of James, of it not being a fucking dream. This was real.

"James." He called and moaned for him, eyes glued to each other.

He didn't respond, he didn't need to. Leaning down, lips inches apart, as his hazel eyes covered with lust and desire, admired and devoured the figure under him. Green emerald eyes filled with want and need, pale slightly sun kissed skin emitting heat and sweat, and those lips that drove him wild, and took captive every fiber of his being. Not resisting any longer he leaned in and captured them. He could never describe the feeling, of having finally tasted his blonde. Soft, strong, and decadent, those were the only words that he could make out.

Adjusting himself on top Kendall, he tasted them again, tongue traveling down the blonde's neck towards his collar bone as hands travelled down his chest and torso. Licking and sucking making Kendall arch into his touch. James smirked in his neck he bit again and eyed the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

"Ngh.." Kendall moaned under him, surrendering completely, to the drug that was James.

Lips connected once more as James took one of Kendall's nipples in his fingers and toyed with it. Pinching and pulling at it, making the blonde moan louder and scream. James swallowed the noises into his mouth making sure no one woke up.

His hands fell on the Kendall's boxer briefs palming the hard member over them. Heading lower he took Kendall's neglected nipple between his teeth and pulled softly at the hard numb. Hand never leaving his crotch, as he palmed and pulled at the member over the fabric.

"James…stop teasing you dick…"

The brunette laughed slightly and licked the numb again. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

"I won't… hold… much longer."

Capturing his lips once again he caressed the blonde's face and cheek as his other hand pulled off the stubborn clothing that blocked him and Kendall. Finally taking his and Kendall's off, he slowly dived in. Kissing under his belling button and licking just above the exposed crotch. He positioned his head in between the blonde's thighs. Biting in his inner thigh, he gave Kendall's cock a slow long lick, enough to drive the blonde off the wall and curse out in pleasure.

"FUCK!"

"Will get to that." James grinned and continued his ministration.

When he finished sucking and licking the member, he flipped the blonde over and grabbed his ass with both hands on each cheek. Kendall's eyes shot out. _James wouldn't?Would he?_

He spread Kendall legs and his cheeks, as his tongue connected with the pink whole. Kendall couldn't take it any longer, and he screamed out feeling James hot wet tongue on his whole. James didn't bother stopping the blonde from making noise, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to feel Kendall and hear him unhinge, breakdown, he needed to see how much the blonde wanted and needed this. Licking and eating him, making the blonde shutter, moan and bite down on his pillow as trashed on the bed. Thrusting down to meet James mouth as he devoured his entrance. James raised three fingers in front of him, the blonde took them in his mouth and sucked on them, covering them with a thick coat of saliva. James squeezed Kendall ass as he bit down the inside of his right cheek. He entered the first digit slowly leaving the blonde get costumed to the intrusion. Scissoring and stretching him out, he soon had all three digits in. When Kendall cried out and started thrusting against his fingers the brunette knew he'd found it and was sure he was ready, but kept torturing the blonde.

"FUCK ME! Do it… I can't take it anymore!"

Pulling them out, James gave the whole once last lick and got on his knees and flipped the blonde on his back again. Looking down at Kendall, admiring the blonde perfection under him as sweat smeared his body. Panting he reached down to Kendall and kissed him. Hazel eyes questioned if it was alright to continue as green approved. Spitting on his hand he covered his member in the thick liquid.

Entering slowly he kept his eyes on Kendall as the blonde closed his eyes and opened his mouth ajar, felling as James filled him completely. When he was sure he was in entirely he started thrusting slowly and steady, but the pace soon quickened, as James started thrusting harder and faster, until it turned into pounding and the blonde's moans and screams could be heard through the entire room and probably household.

"Harder!"

"You're so tight!"

"FASTER! I want all of you!"

"JAMES!" Kendall came as his insides squeezed around James making him come hard into the blonde. "KENDALL!"

They laid there panting, James on top of Kendall. Both covered in sweat and cum as the smell of sex took over them and the room.

"I love you." They said in union and laughed. James kissed the blonde for the last time in the night and they both drifted off to sleep.

Kendall because of two things; one the sun light from the window was hitting his face and something or probably someone by the name of Carlos crashed into something outside. Stretching he looked to his side to see a very much asleep James completely naked as well as him, with one arm laying protectively on his pale stomach. He smiled inwardly - thanking everyone up there and probably his two other best friends – it wasn't a dream.

At the sound of another crash James eye lids fluttered opened, thick eye lashes now displaying hazel orbs.

"Morning." Kendall smiles at the Greek god that lay next to him.

" I never thought I'd be so fucking glad that it's morning." He smiled and gave Kendall a chaste kissed followed by a hot steamy one. "Should clean up and go eat something…"

"I don't think I wanna leave the room yet…"

"Hey will have plenty of time for that, but I honestly need food, so move." James motioned as he sat up and got off the bed, but couldn't move cuz Kendall was holding his arm.

"Babe, I'll take care of ya I promise, but I real want some food, you know for the tank."

Kendall glared and let go "Not that! I mean last night we were pretty loud…"

"_You_ were pretty loud."James cut him off.

Kendall smacked his arm. "Thanks to who?"

"You weren't complaining last night."

"And I won't. Ever. What I mean is they had to heard us. My mom heard us. Oh God! MY MOM HEARD ME!"

"Would you relax she's ok with Carlos and Logan, why wouldn't she be with us?"

"It's not the approving I'm afraid of, it's the fact that you know she HEARD us."

James finally got it and laughed. Kendall just stared at him and wondered what had he gotten himself into. James loved attention and audiences…OH DEAR LORD…I'M SCREWED. IN ALL SENCES.

Finishing cleaning up both themselves and the room, they headed outside. Everything seemed to be normal except for the broken plates on the floor and Logan and Mrs. Knight glaring at Carlos.

"If you keep this up we're gonna be eating off the table, that is if you don't destroy it in the long run." Logan stern look pinned the Latino but he just smiled nervously and sat on the table.

The pair walked up to the table and joined the Latino.

Mrs. Knight walked up the table with two hot plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage for James and bacon for Kendall, and placed them.

"Here you go boys." She said smiling at the two. Maybe she hadn't heard them.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. K. I'm starving!" James announced as he digged in and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"I bet. Specially after that workout you two had last night." she smirked and winked at them.

Kendall's eyes shot opened as red hot blush covered his face, neck and ears. James on the other hand almost chocked on his sausage. While Carlos and Logan were laughing their asses off.

"MOM!"

"Don't Mom me. You were the one screaming all night, you're lucky Katie was over at Camille's else I would've walked right in and tell you to cut it out!"

"OH MY GOD, NO!"

"Yeah, Kendall you're pretty vocal." Carlos added to the horror.

"I'm surprised you aren't limping, cuz damn that banging was something."

"LOGAN!"

"What?" asked in his high pitched voice. "At least Carlos and I have the decency to keep it quiet."

"Ok, knock it off, he's had enough as it is." James came to the rescue.

"No doubt about that."

"Carlos shut the fuck up."

"LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Knight cut in. Her serious tone and gaze falling on the tallest of the group "Anyways… James you better not hurt my little boy, cuz no matter how much I love you all, that won't stop me from hunting you down."

James eyes were wide as he gulped, but soon relaxed and smiled at Mrs. Knight.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, the four of you and I will have a talk about safe sex later."

"God, no."

"Again? Logan's give's it to me at least once a month!"

"I'm always safe."

"For real?."

"Yes, but for now…They only thing I want to know is, who started this last night? Was it you Kendall or James? Who's responsible for me NOT HAVING MY EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP?"

The new pair looked at each other and smirked.

"Carlos and Logan."

The shorter members of Big Time Rush did what they were so used to by now, run.


End file.
